I'll Love You Forever
by PurpleKissez
Summary: He has Left her. So he takes you back to where it all began before beginning his search for her.
1. Regret

**Disclaimer: You all basically know that i do not own Harry Potter  
**

**As I look back on my life, I realized that I have made many mistakes, but you were a _blessing_. You gave me the strength I needed to go on with my life, even on the days that I did not feel like I belonged. You comforted me in your own unique way, that gave me a warm feeling in my heart. When I felt like crying, you came and sang to me even though you couldn't sing a single note. You loved me in no other way that any other person could, and showed me there was always hope.**

**Your _beautiful_. You have a beautiful heart and soul, and I am very proud to know you. You gave me the answers to questions I never thought could be answered. As I lay back in my bed, I reminisce. I think about the days when we use to play, sing and dance. I think about your smile and your contagious laugh. I think about the days we use to talk to each other without saying a word, and when we did talk, always knew what the other was going to say. You were my _soulmate_ and no one could replace you.**

**I do regret one thing...letting u go. Every night I lay in bed and cry myself to sleep, because I just cant live knowing that I let you and our daughter go. That was the _biggest_ mistake ever of my life. Everyday I come close to killing myself, but I never make the effort because you are what I live for, and I plan to look for you and our daughter. I pack the last bit of my belongings as I look around the room that I have been alone in for the past year. Everything in the room reminds me of you, right down to your fingerprints on the window of our room. I look around again and take in a deep breath knowing that this is going to be a long journey and I am going to make the best of it, because in the end I will have you again.**

**You may be confused as to who I am and who my love is, so I'm going to take you back to the time where it all began. To the time when _Draco Malfoy_ and _Ginny Weasley_ began...**

**A/N: Tell me what you think...should I continue...do you like it? **


	2. The Plan

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't NOT own Harry Potter**

**_A/N:_ **_italicized_** & bold** thoughts**, bold** Conversation

**_Ginny_**

Ginny tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and sighed aimlessly. Constantly tapping her pen on her desk, she ignored every word that Professor Snape said. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She literally jump out her seat in anticipation to get out, on her way out she saw Colin go around the corner. She ran after him hoping to scare him. Just as she came around the corner she saw Colin talking with Luna. Luna looked at her in wonder, and Ginny silently told her to stay quiet. She slowly walked up to Colin and yelled **Hey Colin**. He jumped. Ginny and Luna couldn't help themselves and started dying of laughter, with Colin staring at them while pouting. They finished their laughing scene and Ginny went on her way again. Unfortunately, Draco crossed her path.

"**Gin...Weasley watch were you are going**,"Draco said very loudly. Ginny took one quick look at him, flipped him the bird and left quickly with a stunned looking Draco behind her. She laughed silently to herself._**Draco has changed a lot. Why haven't I noticed it before. I think this summer did him well. Well off to my next class. **_She looked down at her schedule. **_ Which I in fact have with the 7th year Slytherins._** So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize she reached her next class. She sat down in a seat closest to the back, and silently watched everyone file into the room. Class began. As Prof. McGonagall started talking, Ginny could sense that someone was watching her. She quickly examined the room, and caught Draco, of all people, staring at her. He swiftly turned his head as if he never laid eyes on her. So, she ignored it, but still kept the curiosity in the back of her mind.

30 minuets pass

**_ God this class is long_**. During that long class, Prof. McGonagall just talked and talked. She was very happy to get out of class, so she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. **_I wonder what we will be having in lunch..._**

**_Draco_**

Draco blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, he was dying in that class. He, also, was excited to get out of Prof. McGonagalls class. **_This gives me time to finish up my plan for the littlest Weasley_**. While Draco was contemplating whether he should do this or do that, he manages to catch a glimpse of Weasley turning the corner from the great hall, so wanting to begin his plan, he followed her.

**_A/N:_** I need reviews, so I can know how I'm doing. This is my first story, so if need be give me ideas, and constructive criticism or help to improve my writing, and story.


	3. The Gift

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Draco**

**_I hope this goes right_**. Draco got close enough to Ginny to grab her, and drag her into an empty classroom. **What the bloody hell are you doing?** Ginny screamed out loudly. Draco quickly tried to quiet her down, so that no one would hear them. **I have something for you**, Draco replied softly. This, in a way, scared Ginny a bit, she had never seen this side of Draco before, but she went along with it.

Reaching in his back pocket Draco pulled out a tiny box, making Ginny curious, as to what was in it. **I had this with me the whole summer, I bought it when I was out with my mother...**Draco said slowly. **Okay, and why are you telling me all this, **Ginny replied a little annoyed. **Let me finish...Ever since my 3rd year here at Hogwarts, I have developed strong feelings for a certain...someone, and I'm not sure if I should just tell her or keep it to myself, and this box is for her, **He finished. **Well first things first why are you asking me this,** she asked slightly confused.

**You're the only person I know who is close to her, **he said a little skeptical of what Ginny would say and do. **Well, I think you should tell her, that way you might find out if she likes you too. **He thought about it for a minuet and came to a conclusion.

**Ginnywillyoubemygirlfriend**, He said quickly. **Wait...hold on a minuet, I'm the girl you were talking about? Yes you are...so will you?** Ginny thought about it for a while and said **Well, Draco this is all so sudden and confusing...I'm going to have to think about this for a while. **Draco looked a little sad, **Ok but before you leave I want you to have this. **He placed the box in her hands. Without talking any further, Ginny put it in her pocket and left the room.

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall heading to class again. It looked like she was having a battle with something that was not there. As she passed people, they were all giving her stares, but she wasn't aware of it. She was too caught up in her own world. **GINNY!** Snapped out of her thoughts she quickly turned around to see Colin running down the hall after her. **Where were you? I saw you leave the Great Hall, but when I came after you, you were gone.** She said the first thing that came to her mind. **I had to go see Prof. Snape about the work we did today, since I was not paying attention. **Colin looked at her confused, **Well, you could have just asked me. **Thinking of another lie she said, **Yeah I know, but I also had to get something I left in the room.** Hearing that he left the conversation alone, and they both headed off to class.

**_OMG, today has been an eventful day._** Throwing her bag down, she threw herself onto the bed and let out a long sigh.** Tap Tap Tap!****_What the..._** She opened the window to find a gorgeous black and white owl with a letter attached to its leg. She went threw her belongings, pulled out a treat for the owl, and took the letter. The letter read:

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I know your still thinking about what I said today, and I'm not rushing you, but I have a surprise for you. Be at the lake by 10.**_

_**Love, Draco**_

_**P.S: Wear the gift.**_

Remembering that he had indeed given her something, she took the box out of her pocket and looked at it. Just the box its self was breathtaking. She slowly opened the box to see a beautiful ring. It was pure white gold, with a flower shaped opal in the middle, the band was shaped like vines and leaves, and engraved on the underside of the ring was 'To Ginny with Love'. At the sight of this she almost cried, she put the ring on feeling a warming sensation, and a flower tattoo formed on her finger. She looked at the box and saw a paper inside, but at the same time the clock chimed, letting her know it was already 10. **_I'll read it later._** She put the paper in her pocket grabbed her cloak, and headed for the lake.


End file.
